


Lance [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blindfolds, Control, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Healing, M/M, Pain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks Harold for something. The fulfilment leaves them both somewhat shattered.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by icarus_chained]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lance [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665176) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Cover by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/lance.mp3) | **Size:** 16.8 MB | **Duration:** 18:18min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I have been podficcing for two years today. 111 podfics and going :)
> 
> Thanks to dapatty for the lovely cover art :)


End file.
